1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to controlling apparatuses and methods relating to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling a vehicle to operate in an autonomous driving mode or a manual driving mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various functions that enhance driver convenience are mounted on a vehicle.
For example, an automatic steering function may be provided that automatically steers the vehicle.
The automatic steering function originated from related electronic power steering (EPS), and has advanced to a level that includes a lane keeping assist system (LKAS), which surpasses simple steering supports.
When a vehicle is selectively switched between the autonomous driving mode and a manual driving mode, a driver driving the vehicle may have a difficulty adapting to the change in the controlled object of the vehicle.
For example, while a vehicle is driven in the autonomous driving mode, the vehicle may transition to the manual driving mode in response to the driver's selection or an urgent situation. Under the above circumstances, a driver may require time to adapt to driving the vehicle or to manipulate a steering device or a pedal.
Further, while a vehicle is driven in the manual driving mode, the vehicle may transition to the autonomous driving mode in response to the driver's selection or an urgent situation. Under the above circumstances, the vehicle is required to drive in the autonomous driving mode in consideration of the driving situation of the vehicle, such that driver convenience is increased.